smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A True Miracle (Hero Stories)/Part 3
The next day, as Saviour went jogging with her Uncle Hefty, Smurfette was again sweeping the floor of her house and Hero was cleaning up the bedroom. "I sure hope the blessing works, Hero," Smurfette said loudly so that Hero could hear her. "Well, we can only wait and hope," Hero called back. Just then, Hero heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. "Smurfette, are you okay?" he shouted down, but there was no response, so he ran downstairs and seen Smurfette had fainted. "Smurfette!" he said in shock. "Smurfette! Can you hear me?" he said as he shook her shoulder, but again there was no response. "Oh smurf! I better smurf her to the hospital... and fast!" Hero said, as he picked her up and rushed to the hospital. Most of the other Smurfs and Smurfettes seen him running to the hospital. "What's happened to Smurfette, laddie?" Fergus asked. "She's fainted!" Hero said, as he ran past. "This smurf is taking her to the hospital." Hero got Smurfette to the hospital where Doctor Smurf and Nurse Smurfette got to work on performing examinations on her. Smurfette eventually came to and realized that she was in the hospital with Doctor, Nurse and Hero standing by. "Wha... what happened to me?" she asked, sounding weary. "You fainted, Smurfette," Hero answered. "Luckily I smurfed you here as fast as I could smurf." "You're fine and healthy, but there was something that we found when we smurfed a test on you," Doctor said. "What?" Smurfette asked. "Our test results show that there is another lifeform growing inside you, Smurfette," Nurse said. "It is composed of the same genetic material as a Smurf, a combination of your genetic material and Hero's. It's an embryo in the early stages of development." "What's an embryo?" Smurfette asked. "What she means, Smurfette, is that you are pregnant," Hero said. "Pregnant? You mean... the blessing worked?" Smurfette asked, beginning to get excited. Hero smiled. "Indeed it has, Smurfette! You're going to be a Mama Smurf and this smurf is going to be a Papa Smurf for a second time." "We have to smurf this to the others right away!" Smurfette said excitedly. "Wait!" Hero called. "What?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf is unsure as to how Saviour will smurf this news," Hero replied. "She will be happy to smurf the news!" Smurfette insisted. "I hope so," Hero responded, sounding uneasy. ... As soon as they left the hospital, Hero had asked Harmony to summon the Smurfs at the announcement mushroom. As the Smurfs were beginning to gather round, Hefty and Saviour returned from their jog. "What's smurfing on here?" Hefty asked. "I don't know, Uncle Hefty," Saviour said, as they made their way towards the gathering crowd. Soon, all the Smurfs were gathered round the mushroom and Hero began to tell them. "My fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes!" he began. "Me and Smurfette have smurfy news to smurf to you!" "What?" The Smurfs asked curiously. "We have just found out that Smurfette is pregnant! So she is going to be a Mama Smurf and I am going to be a Papa Smurf for a second time," he announced. The news surprised the other Smurfs, especially Saviour, but made the Smurfettes excited. "I believe congratulations are in order my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Yeah!" The Smurfettes said in unison, but the Smurfs were still left in surprise. Papa Smurf then walked over to Hero and Smurfette. "Can me and Mother Smurfette smurf a talk with you?" he asked. "Of course, Papa Smurf!" Hero answered. ... Soon, they were in Papa Smurf's laboratory. "First of all, we would like to smurf our consmurfulations!" Papa Smurf said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette replied, sounding really excited. "Smurfette! Why are you smurfing like this?" Hero asked. "This is what I've always wanted!" Smurfette retorted. "This baby is the proof of our love for each other." "It won't be long before you smurf through the changes," Hero said. "Changes? What kind of changes would a pregnancy smurf me?" she asked. "Remember when Wonder was pregnant with Saviour?" Hero asked. "Um... yeah," Smurfette responded. "Well, basically you'll smurf through what she smurfed through," Hero said. "Really?" Smurfette asked. "Indeed, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf replied. "Firstly, you'll smurf from morning smurfness, then smurf strange cravings for certain foods and there might be physical changes." "We'll help you handle these changes my dear, because becoming a Mama Smurf is something you will have to adjust yourself to," Mother Smurfette added. "Papa Smurf, can you smurf up that potion you made to deal with Wonder's morning smurfness?" Hero asked. "Of course!" Papa Smurf said. "Well, I think it would be smurfy if we returned home," Hero said to Smurfette. "Yeah," Smurfette responded. "We appreciate you smurfing this talk with us," Hero thanked. "No problem, and good luck," Mother Smurfette answered, before Hero and Smurfette left the laboratory. When Hero and Smurfette returned home, they opened the door and seen Saviour sitting in a chair staring angrily at them. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A True Miracle chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles